XB class
by ayam goreng kriuks
Summary: pertama masuk sekolah memang membosankan, apalagi kalau terpisah dari teman-teman lama dan harus mengenal teman baru, tapi bagaimana dengan Beyond, bagaimana nasibnya XDD...  Warning:OOC akut...


**Author's note:**

Hai hai kita masih newbie nih disini, kenapa kita karena kita dua orang wkaka *ketawa laknat* okeh, hari ini taun ini detik ini menit ini kita mau bikin fic apa ya? –lupa ceritanya wkaka- okeh okeh fic death note yang berjudul **X-B class** wkaka –ketawa gaje-, reweiw ya... belom juga bikin ceritanya.

**Warning!: **Miss typo –kok jadi kayak miss universe? Lol-, gaje, aneh, gila, jayus, de el elllll, oh ya bervirus juga... Dan, yang paling penting, awas bagi para fujoshi karena keakutan anda akan bertambah. Juga kepada yaoi haters,anda bisa jadi yaoi lovers, OOC juga nih semua karakter di fic ini, dan ada sedikit OC karena para author tercinta kita gak tau (baca: males nyari) karakter apa yang cocok buat karakter di death note, terpaksalah kita memakai OC, maap bener buat yang gak suka OC...oh iya kata-kata kasar gak di sensor.

Oh ya begini cerita ini dibuat dengan karekteristik anak-anak kelas kita 7b... wkakaka tapel 2009-2010 SMPK 1 Penabur **CIREBON**... wkakaka –pamer dikota kecil #headshoot- perkenalkan...

**Beyond Birthday: Meine Nacht/ Bluesky Rossbricth atw Ryu...**

**L Lawliet : Yui Mint/ Kikuchi Lawliet atw Etsuko Deushi...**

**Matt: Scarlet White Valley/ Athenne Thalia atw Kanata Uchiha...**

**Near: Albert –Einstein- (gak punya account)... (calon otoutonya Athenne, tp ga tw mau jd ipar ato ga)**

**Mello: Jonas (gak punya account)...**

**Raito: Yamate Na...**

**Linda: Veirene Raina / Amu / imoutonya Athenne...**

**Watari: Bu Santie (WTF)...**

**Roger : Pak Marji (WTF)...**

**Misa: Rima-chan/ Yovina (gak tau accountnya)...**

**Mikami: Javells Jackal our beloved Onii-chan –headshoot- (gak punya account)...**

**Oke satu lagi ada beberapa OC seperti yang kita katakan di WARNING tadi, terima kasih udah mau ngebaca perkenalan karakter yang menurut para temen-temen atau authornya sendiri...**

Yooo lanjut ke cerita...

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME^^**

**X-b Class.**

**Disclaimer**** duo TO, Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba.**

**X-b class****© ayam goreng kriuks... a.k.a acount collabnya Meine Nacth & Athenne Thalia**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship**

**Beyond's Pov**

Kocak pagi-pagi gue ketemu kecoak, udah gitu gue teriak, diketawain pula sama emak, katanya teriakkan gue kayak banci tamang lawang, udah deh jangan cerita keapesan gue pagi ini, keberutungan memang sedang tidak berpihak oleh gue yang tampan ini, okeh mari kita cerita dari awal lagi.

Mulai hari ini masuk sekolah lagi, 3L dah, letih,lelah,lesu. Udah gitu yang lebih parah, pas nyari kelas kulihat papan pembagian kelas, dan hebatnya kelasku di lantai tiga..., satu kata, parah. Tapi ada perasaan kaget karena gue masuk kelas unggulan, setara gue ini parah dalam belajar. Kunaekin tangga satu persatu –upss bukan rate M lhoo- maap lanjut deh dari pada pikiran mesum yang bergoa dipikiranku keluar semua kan aku jadi malu, setara gue cool, keren, dan ganteng.

Setelah kulihat kesana kemari, teman-temin lamaku semuanya ada di kelas reguler, memang beberapa teman lamaku yang berasal dari kelas reguler telah masuk ke kelas unggulan, tetapi tidak semuanya bukan? Makanya aku agak kesal sama emak yang maksa aku masuk ke kelas unggulan, padahal aku tuh gak pernah mau masuk kelas unggulan, dari pada belajar susah-susah buat masuk kelas unggulan lebih baik tidur-tiduran dirumah makan selai stoberi, bener kan?

Lagi enak-enak mikir, tiba-tiba...

_Bapak-bapak ibu-ibu, siapa yang punya anak..._

Hah? Bel udah bunyi? Tapi belnya amat keren sekali ya?

"Anjrit bel bunyi, kampret...!" kata, eh teriakku dengan volume max yang bikin Watari jantungan dan Roger sweatdrop plus kakak-kakak kelas bilang, "Eh, adik kelas kita emang ganteng-ganteng, tapi, stress-gila-labil-edan gabung jadi satu ya," dalem ati gue nyumpahin tu kakak kelas.

Sekarang bukan waktunya kayak gitu, it's time for... ruuuunnn... Lariiiiiiiiii... Cabut ah ke kelas gue.

Dan di lantai tiga, kesialan gue belum berakhir, ternyata, bel udah selese bunyi dan guru udah masuk. What the...? Dan gue ngetok pintu tanpa ngeliat papan kelas...

TOK TOK TOK ...

"Masuk," terdengar suara dari dalam kelas dan segeralah aku masuk.

"Misi Bu," kataku dengan pedenya, sekalian TePes alias tebar pesona.

"Kamu Beyond Birthday?" tanya guru itu.

"Iya bu," Jawabku.

"Kyaaaaa... minta tanda tangannya donk, eike suka ma ente..., mau jadi pacar ibu?" teriak tuh guru berusaha mengrepe-grepe gue, satu kata... apesss...

"Aduh jangan Bu, saya masih polos gak ngerti apa-apa," kataku pada guru strees itu.

"Aduh ganteng amat, kayak Leonardo'de Caprio," kata guru itu.

"Guru gila, ni guru edan," batinku.

Author yang tiba-tiba muncul,dan berteriak, "Oi, salah skenario woiiii!" teriak author, "Itu sih fanfic rate M guehhh...," kata author lagi, setara author ini bukan Athenne, tetapi author bejad yang berpenname Meine Nacht yang pikirannya itu WAOO...*0*

"Author gila," teriakku.

"Berarti lu juga gila donk... Wkakakakaka" si author (Meine) malah ketawa laknat+gaje.

"Bener juga ya..." kataku sambil berpikir.

"Udah, lu jangan gila donk," kata temen Meine, author kita yang satu lagi, yang masih **sedikit** (coret, ganti:enggak) waras, Athenne Thalia.

Kembali ke skenario yang bener, (padahal gak ada ntuh skenario yang bener), author tadi udah dimasukkin kerumah sakit jiwa, karena sempet laptop author ditedang sama Beyond gara-gara sempet bikin Beyond strees, setara author ikutan strees gara-gara laptop tercintanya ditendang. Akhirnya author teriak-teriak sambil meluk laptopnya yang udah tewas, dan segeralah polisi menenangkan author gaje bin bejad ini.

"Hmm, Beyond-Birthday," kata guru itu dengan backing tone musik sok dramatis, "Kamu... Salah kelas," lanjut guru itu lambat-lambat.

Hah? Matilah gua. Duh pesonakuuu... Huaa... Dalem ati gue udah ngutukin tuh guru yang bikin gue kayak gini.

"Lho masa sih bu, saya kan masuk kelas unggulan," kataku mantap, tanpa dosa lagi, PD banget lagi.

"Kelas unggulan ada dua sayang –cielah-, ini X-A kamu itu X-B," kata guru itu.

"Lha kok ibu tau? Ngefans sama saya bu?" tanyaKU pd.

"Aduh... Udah sana pergi saya capek melihat kamu," kata guru itu sok dramatis.

"Ohh, maap bu, maap," kataku lalu secepat kilat pergi ke kelas sebelah, yaitu kelas gue yang sesungguhnya, X-B.

TOK TOK TOK...

Aku menggedor pintu dengan kekuatan karateku -?-, emang Beyond latian karate, kayaknya authornya deh bukan sih?

"Duuh, kalo ketok pintu pelan-pelan yah," kata guru itu, yaitu Pak Watari.

"Ahahah, i...iya. Maap bu..," sempet aku di deathglare oleh Guru itu, "Eh maap Pak," ceplosku, aku berkata sambil ngutuk-ngutuk lagi. Sial banget sih hari ini.

"Nah, sekarang duduk di tempatmu ya," perintah pak Watari.

"Tempat duduk saya dimana ya pak?" tanyaku masih sopan plus polos.

Ehh... si bapa malah jawab gini, "Di empang, ya carilah." Kata guru itu, sial guru SMA kok gaul-gaul amat ya?

"Iya pak," kataku nurut padahal biasanya enggak.

"Gue gak bakalan sopan lagi sama entu guru lagi, sumpah guru itu telah mematikan pesonaku, TIDAKKK..." teriak hatiku gaje, yang pasti aku gak bakalan teriak di depan kelas tapi pasti di batinlah, nanti gue gak cool donk, secara anak baru gak cool kan gak keren, betul atau betul?

Setelah kulihat-lihat, ternyata aku cuma punya 3 sohib di kelas ini, Mikami, karena dulu dia juga gak masuk kelas unggulan pas SMP, terus ada Kucing atau bernama asli Felix, ia juga sama dengan Mikami, lalu Kevin, sama juga gak masuk kelas unggulan juga. Mereka itu seperti Three Idiot...

Aku pun duduk. Dan melalui hari yang penuh dengan kejutan SMA.

_Cinta satu malam oh indahnya..._

Akhirnya bel istirahat bunyi juga, Eh tapi kok bunyi belnya itu lho... Udah ahh... Lagipula gue tunggu bel itu dari awal, bel itu malah baru bunyi sekarang. Dendam kesumat ya sama gue? Dan, setelah itu karena tadi gue buru-buru mau ke kantin tapi jatoh gara-gara kesandung kakinya si Mikami sialan, terus ada kucing ngetawain gue-?-, maka jadilah gue ribut sama Mikami dan kucing sialan, eh nama kucing itu Felix. –tadi udah kesebut ah...-

Pertengkaran antara Beyond, Mikami, dan si Kucing: (Dengan SFX : JENG JENG JENG *ini kayak manggil ibu-ibu, jeng sini jeng –itumah jeung- sebetulnya juga kita gak tw *gubrak*)

"Setan! Elu tuh emang dendam kesumat tah ma gue?" tanyaku.

"Yee..., ni anak lele!, gue gak dendam ma elu! Kok elu nuduh gue gitu? Padahal kaki guelah yang sakit kena tendang elu," teriak Mikami pas dimukaku yang tampan ini.

"WKAKAKAKAKA..." eh si Felix malah ketawa diatas penderitaan gue.

"KAMPRETTT! DIEM LU KUCING EDAN!" teriakku pake toa nyuri di masjid oh iya bonus kuah pula, baik banget kan gue, murah hati dan tidak sombong, emak dan babeh gue pasti bangga punya anak kayak gue.

"Beyond-beyond, bodoh benar dirimu..., masa kaki beruk segitu gedenya gak keliatan?" tanya Felix, disela-sela ngejek gw dia juga ngetawain gw.

"Diem lu sapi! Gue bukan beruk, elu aja yang sirik sama kegantengan dan ketampanan guehh...!" teriak Mikami, pake kuah.

Perdebatan itu terus berlanjut, 15 menit pun berlalu, buset, cepet banget. Uh, dari dulu emang waktu ga pernah berpihak ama gue. Udah gue belom ke kantin lagi, yee udah masuk, sial bener diriku ini. Hiks...

Setelah grasak grusuk, brakk... Mang baksonya satu -?-...

Akhirnya pelajaran biologi, dan dijadwal yang ngajar tuh Pak Roger ya? Gimana yah tu orang?

"Good morning," kata sebuah suara. Eh, pak Roger udah dateng ya?

"Good Morning sir," jawab anak-anak X-B kompak. Gile, kayak masih SD aja.

Nah, pelajaran biologi yang pertama tuh hanya ngebaca tanda tangan orang. Pak Roger hebat sih? Dari tanda tangan gue tuh katanya, gue ngga bisa diem, cerewet, PeDe, tegas. Wuissh, hebat juga ya, gue.

Selanjutnya gue baru tahu kalo Pak Roger ketua koordinator KU –ceilah bahasa gue...- alias kelas unggulan. Weiss, give applause for Mister Roger. Jadi kalo ada apa-apa anak KU bilang ke Pak Roger. Kalo gue numpahin selai stroberi tinggal bilang ke Pak Roger langsung diganti dong?

"Uish, ini kelas tah kuburan ya? Sepiiiiii..." kataku.

"Awal-awal emang gini Yond -?-, sepii... nanti akhirnya setaann..." kata Kevin.

"Setan? Serem donk,"celetuk diriku, lola bener diriku ini...

"Jyahh... ni anak ndeso," kata Kevin.

"Biarin ndeso ndeso gini gue keren, dasar orang Nkota," jawabku kelewat PD, dengan medok Italy-ku eh, Jawa dink.

"Nkota-nkota gini gue lebih keren," kata Kevin LEBIH PD dari gue.

"Udah deh, kalo mau rame tinggal bakar ni sekolah," celetuk Mikami.

"Sok lu yang bakar, gue gak mau tanggung," balasku cepat.

"Anak siapa yang gue hamilin, perasaan gue gak hamilin siapa-siapa kok disuruh tanggung?" tanya Mikami.

Duhh... Mikami bodoh benar dirimu ini...

**X-b Class.**

**Disclaimer**** duo TO, Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba.**

**X-b class****© ayam goreng kriuks... a.k.a acount collabnya Meine Nacth & Athenne Thalia**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship**

**Normal POV**

_Dasar kamu keong Racun, baru kenal udah..._

"Eh, bel udah bunyi ya? Thanks God... Hurray, pulang," batin Beyond, kalau nanti dia teriak gaje, nanti image coolnya ilang donk, gak terkenal lagi donk (Yond, dari tadi lu tuh udah gak cool).

"Asek-asek aku pulang,pulang-pulang, ketemu emak... gila-gila... yeiy makan ayam goreng, enak- enak, asek-asek..." nyanyi seorang anak gaje yang berambut hitam dan mata seperti lingkar mata panda.

Terus tuh anak nyanyi lagi, "Happy ya ya ya, happy ye ye ye, aku senang makan ayam goreng, siang makan ayam goreng, malam ke bawa mimpi, cintaku pada ayam goreng... Kyaaa tuh lagu keren sekali, I LOPH YOUUU AYAM GORENG...," teriak anak gila itu, gayanya udah lebay tingkat tinggi, secara anak itu kiss bye ala ibu peri gaje, terus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang betem gaje.

"Tuh anak udah edan kale ya?" tanya Beyond dalam hati.

"Anak itu kenapa sih? Gak keren sangat, lebih baik kerenan gueh," celetuk Mikami.

"Muka lu keren dari empang?" tanya Beyond, dengan tatapan gila-Mikami-dari-tadi-batinnya-keganggu-sama-apa-sih?

"Sirik lu, huu.. muka lu kayak bebek sih." Jawab Mikami, ia membelai-belaikan rambutnya PD.

"Bebek si elu," balas beyond, sambil geregetan pengen nonjok muka Mikami yang masih belai-belai rambutnya sendiri.

"Apaan lu mau ngajak berantem?" teriak Mikami sambil pasang muka napsong, itu anak keliatan banget pengen nendang Beyond, kalo bisa ke empang aja (author: kenapa empang terus?).

Dan... perdebatan Gaje terus berlanjut... akhirnya... Mikami mewek -?- gara-gara kepalanya dijedotin ke meja sama si Beyond.

"Hah, kok tuh anak mewek padahal cuman aku 'jedotin kepala dia ke meja aja jeh?'" tanya beyond bingung. Bodoh benar dirimu Beyond... –author dimutilasi-

"Ni anak bodoh amat sangat benar sekali," Kata anak berambut putih, imut...

"Sopo lu? Sama kalimat yang elu pake tadi gak efektif tuh," balas Beyond, padahal dalem hatinya 'ih anak siapa ini? Mukanya babyface sekali'

"Orang keren plus pinter,juga ganteng, secara gue itu titisannya Albert Einstein,Leornardo'de Caprio, Tatsuya Fujiwara, sama Kenichi Matsuyama (Author: kyaaa... Artis kesukaan gueh semua), sama perkataan gue yang tadi emang keren jadi mau gak efektif ataupun efektif itu tetep keren," KATANYA KELEWAT PD SODARA-SODARA... capslock author kepencet maap –kenapa gak diapus?- secara author kita kali ini yang baru dilepas dari RSJ (baca yang tadi) mulai ngetik dengan napsu... wkakakaka rate M rate M, author kita emang titisan anjing gila-?-, saking gilanya nyampe nyebarin virus rate M lah MPREG lah Lemon lah sampe apapun ia sebarkan seperti brosur lah -?- sendok lah -?- laptopnya pun sampe dia sebar-sebar -?-.

Okeh kita putus dulu ceritanya karena salah satu author mendadak kumat kembali, dan sedang dalam pengejaran para polisi -?-.

**TeBeCe...**

**-a/n:** gilaa, maap baru sampe sini. Athenne kena putus ide, Meine kesambet sama gilanya, anak satu itu obatnya kurang, jadi guling-guling di beling gaje -?-, sambil dia tereak-tereak "GILA RATE M RATE M"( =.=") . Gimana? Di chapter ini belum ada konflik-halah-, trus humornya kurang alias jayuskah? Sampaikan semuanya pada review anda.

Backing Music yang kita pakai adalah **Chasse **penyanyi ntuh **Kaori Utatsuki** entah mengapa lagu ini cocok hehe...

Oh iya karena Athenne sempet strees gara-gara adeknya yang masih polos terkotori pikiran oleh temennya yaitu MEINE NACHT

Udah ahh... jangan gila lagi nanti para author ditabok sama para orang tua readers gara-gara ngajarin readers jadi gak bener...

**Beyond**: author edan! OOC banget gueh, tidak... (jedotin kepala ke meja sakin streesnya)

**Near:** sudahlah ini demi gundam...

**Lawliet:** ayam goreng? Aku bukan suka ayam goreng tapi Lolipop (ngomong sambil ngeliatin Beyond yang lagi makan beling buset strees tah debus Yond?)

**Raito: **aku mana kok belom keluar?

**Meine: **(senyum licik) nanti tenang aja, xixixixi...

**Raito: **(Mundur tiga langkah terus ke samping empat langkah kedepan dua langkah dan sampailah di empang -?-)

Udah jangan gila!

Oke satu kata dari dua orang..

**Meine dan Athenne :** **REVIEW!**

Sign,

Meine Nacht (SI AUTHOR AWESOME)

Athenne Thalia

ayam goreng kriuks (out)


End file.
